


Thoughts, Images, and Dreams

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo x you, Kylo/reader - Freeform, Kylo/you - Freeform, kylo x reader - Freeform, star wars imagine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: Kylo approaches you about some daydreams of yours.
Relationships: kylo ren x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Thoughts, Images, and Dreams

You sit at your computer, ready to take orders. It is just another regular day at the First Order, and you are ready to have a good one. That is, until he walks in.

He exudes power in every step, in every action, in every word. With his mask broken and destroyed, he parades around, letting everyone see the scar that adorns his face. You can't help but watch him. How he moves. How he demands attention.

Before you can pump the emergency brakes on the train of thought, your mind flits to the daydream you conjured in the shower yesterday in which Kylo Ren was the star. You had wondered what his hands would feel like on your hips, and what his hair would feel like wrapped around your fingers. His lips on your neck. Chests pressed close together.

The picture brought intense heat to your face, even as you sit, staring at your computer. You cross your legs under the table, and focus harder on the screen in front of you and following the directions given to you by your commander.

Your eyes flash to his figure, and find that his are already watching you. Embarrassment floods your senses, burning your ears, making you shift in your seat. You know that you shouldn't think those things about a superior officer. The Supreme Leader no less. You have no right to do so. Yet, you can't stop yourself. The image of Supreme Leader Ren between your legs is brought to the forefront of your mind; this one coming from a fantasy created before falling asleep one night, wishing you had someone in bed with you.

More images and dreams play like a slideshow in your mind, and you seem to have lost control over your thoughts quite literally. You watch the movie of you and Kylo, all the while staring at the graphs on your screen. You sit up straighter, shake your head, and close your eyes in an effort to regain control.

You take a deep breath and find him again. He is wandering the room, giving orders to groups of people that approach him. You realize that you have been staring a minute too long and turn your attention back to your computer, hoping that that would be the last of the Kylo Ren soap opera for the day.

You walk briskly to your room, trying to get a shower space before everyone else returns from their work stations. Coming around the corner, you catch sight of the man that has been plaguing your thoughts. You duck your head and walk quickly by him, praying that he doesn't notice you. You can't help but think about how broad his shoulders are and the strength coiled in his body as you pass him. 'I have a problem', you think to yourself, shaking your head.

"Y/N, you are to report to the Supreme Leader's quarters at 1900 tonight. The Supreme Leader has something he wants to discuss with you," your commander informs you.

Your heart stops for a second, not believing what you are hearing. Instinctively, you nod and reply with a shaky, "Yes, sir."

What does the Supreme Leader want with you? You manage graphs all day, data. You don't have any responsibilities that would make Kylo Ren need to speak to you. It doesn't make sense why he wants you specifically. 

Unless, he knows. But how could he know? You haven't told anyone or spoken a word to him before. There is no way he could know about your unhealthy interest in him.

The time to report to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren creeps up steadily. Nerves eat away at your stomach throughout dinner. When it is 10 till the hour, you make your way to wing of the ship with the officers' rooms. You have never had a reason to be in this part of the ship, so you quickly get lost. 

You spend minutes panicking, desperately searching the halls to try and find his room. Glancing down at your watch, you find that you have three minutes before you are late to a private meeting with the Supreme Leader. Dread and fear form a stone in the pit of your stomach that weighs heavily in you.

Then you hear footsteps behind you. Deciding that you are just going to ask for directions, you turn around. Your sense of speech becomes lost to you as you find that it is Kylo Ren strutting to meet you. Your posture tenses, and your hands grip each other behind your back.

"Y/N, come with me," he says resolutely, firmly. You nod once and follow him. He leads you through the hallway to the last door on the left. He opens the door with the keypad to the side, and motions for you to enter the room.

You stand awkwardly in the middle of the large room, inwardly noting that the entirety of your quarters could fit in the common area of his. The door closes behind him, and he comes to stand facing you.

"You can relax. I want to talk to you," he states. You don't know whether you should heed his instruction or stay on guard, but you relax your posture and shift your weight to one foot. 

At first he doesn't say anything. He just looks at you, making you feel even more uncomfortable than before. Then you feel it. A shuffling in your brain, similar to the experience you had sitting at your computer. You feel like you do not have control of your thoughts, and images of you and Kylo flash through your mind.

Then as quickly as it started, it ends. You let out a shaky breath, and heat creeps up your neck up to your cheeks. You cast your eyes to the floor, and whisper, "Supreme Leader, what am I doing here?"

"You think about me." A statement. Your head whips to meet his eyes, finding them amused and curious.

Apologies start spewing out of your mouth like a fountain, telling him that you know you shouldn't be thinking about him like that and how embarrassed you are by it. He stops you with the raise of his hand.

"You have been on my mind as well. I know I shouldn't look through your thoughts without permission, but you project them so clearly, they are hard to avoid."

You whisper another apology, but a small flicker of hope ignites in your chest as you watch him take a step closer to you. 

"I liked the image of us. I would like to get to know you," he says softly, more gently than you ever would have thought possible coming from a man of such power. You nod your head, words yet again failing you. "But you're going to have to say something for us to start," he teases.

"Yes, of course, Supreme Leader," you say with a nervous chuckle.

"Kylo, please."

You repeat his name, a smile spreading across your face. He takes another step forward. His hand reaches to brush a thumb over your cheekbone, and you find yourself leaning into his touch slightly.

Slowly, he leans in and captures your lips with his. You kiss unsurely at first, but ease into him before pulling away. Your hands are still at your sides, itching to see if his hair feels as good as you imagined. Knowing that this situation stands at the edge of a knife, you stop yourself.

"Thank you," you whisper. He pushes some of your hair back, and the small display of intimacy has your breath catching in your throat. You see him smile, and you reflect the action.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow. Same time," he suggests, but it comes out more as a command.

"I'll see you then," you reply, excitement bubbling in you.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :D


End file.
